The present invention relates to a system and method for distributing data to be stored on storage media, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for distributing updated and/or upgraded navigation data, such as geographical data and navigation application programs, that are stored on storage media and used in navigation systems in vehicles, such as automobiles.
Certain types of products owned by consumers require regular or periodic updating. Products that require updating include navigation systems, and in particular, in-vehicle navigation systems that use navigation data, such as geographical data and navigation programs. In-vehicle navigation systems are electronic and/or computer systems installed in land-based vehicles, such as automobiles, trucks, vans, etc., and that provide enhanced and detailed navigation support features for vehicle drivers and passengers.
One exemplary type of in-vehicle navigation system uses (1) a positioning system; (2) a detailed data set (or map) of a geographical area; and (3) a navigation application program. The positioning system may use any of several well-known technologies that help determine or approximate one's physical location. For example, the positioning system may employ a GPS-type system (global positioning system), a "dead reckoning"-type system, inertial sensors, differential odometers, or combinations of these, or other systems, all of which are well-known in the art. GPS is a sensor-type of system that receives signals transmitted from satellites to determine one's position in terms of latitude and longitude. Dead-reckoning systems keep track of a vehicle's distance and heading (e.g. speed and bearing). One type of in-vehicle navigation system that includes a positioning system is available from Zexel USA of Sunnyvale, Calif.
The detailed geographical data set portion of the vehicle navigation system is in the form of one or more detailed, organized data files or databases. The detailed geographical data set may include information about the positions of streets and intersections in or related to a specific geographical area, and may also include information about one-way streets, street lights, stop signs, turn restrictions, street addresses, alternative routes, hotels, restaurants, museums, stadiums, offices, automobile dealerships, auto repair shops, etc.
The navigation application program portion of the vehicle navigation system is a software program that uses the detailed geographical data set and the output of the positioning system. The navigation application program may provide the driver with a graphical display (e.g. a "map") of his specific location in the geographical area. In addition, the navigation application program may also provide the driver with specific directions to many locations in the geographical area from wherever he is located. For example, the navigation application program may be able to give detailed directions to a hotel, e.g. "turn left at the third stoplight; stay in the right lane; proceed 1.1 miles to entrance ramp to I-290 westbound; enter I-290 expressway; proceed westbound 2.2 miles; etc. . . . . "
(Another type of navigation system does not include a positioning system. This type of navigation system does not automatically provide the user with information about his present location, but instead requires the user to provide both a destination and a starting point. Otherwise, this type of navigation system provides similar features to the user as the type of system that includes a positioning system.)
One problem associated with providing detailed geographical data for in-vehicle navigation systems is that the data becomes out-of-date (i.e. geographical information is "perishable"). For example, new roads are built, businesses change locations, road construction closes roads, detours are established, museum and restaurant hours change, etc. Another problem associated with navigation systems is that different automobile owners may want to have different collections of geographical data. For example, some automobile owners located in Chicago may want to have geographical information about Wisconsin or Indiana. Other Chicago automobile owners might also want to have information about California or Florida. Some automobile owners might want data listings of restaurants, while others might want data listings of movie theaters or businesses. Thus, not only does the information in the geographical data sets become out-of-date, but the collections of geographical data sets in the in-vehicle navigation systems of different vehicle owners may be significantly different. Another problem associated with in-vehicle navigation systems is that geographical data files represent a relatively large amount of data that needs to be updated. Still another problem associated with updating in-vehicle navigation systems is that there are a number of different navigation systems that are available, and that the navigation data and/or formats may differ among at least some of the different navigation systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for updating and distributing data for in-vehicle navigation systems, such as updated geographical data or navigation application programs.
Further, more generally, there is a need for a system that permits the updating of consumer software products, as needed.